Enredados y mucho
by Sherlock Rivas
Summary: Dean, Sam y Castiel decidieron ir a chequear un caso de vampiros porque se encontraban sin pistas en lo de Metatron y Gadreel, y por alguna extraña razón terminaron viendo una película de Disney. ¿Qué pasó después? Los chicos no lo saben bien... Advertencia: palabrerío, situaciones raras, Wincestiel, cosas que pasan pasan que cosas y todo es muy loco. One shot.


Ok, en la vida de los Winchester nada era normal. Lo tenían aceptado hace ya bastante tiempo, pero este caso los había llevado fuera de su límite... maldito grupo de vampiros y su sistema de asesinar en fiestas raras.

Los desgraciados eran un grupo de vampiros que lucían de entre 19 a 28 años a lo más, por lo que se especializaban en atacar en fiestas de disfraces y como bonus, eran fiestas gay. Cada fiesta tenía una temática en especifico y sin disfraz ni pareja era imposible entrar; los vampiros jamás salían de ahí antes de haberse llenado de sangre, por lo que había que encontrarlos dentro. Estas limitantes habían llevado a los hermanos y a Cas, que ahora estaba de vuelta con ellos para desestresarse de la búsqueda de Gadreel y Metatron; a una tienda de disfraces... La fiesta de esta vez era en la temática de las princesas de Disney y sus respectivos príncipes.

- Entonces Sam, tu serás nuestra Blancanieves, cierto? tu pelo sirve para eso- replicó Dean en tono burlón

- En realidad Dean, es imposible que yo sea la chica, soy demasiado alto. Y Cas puede hacerse el invisible por lo que solo quedas tú...

- Me rehúso, es estúpido y es imposible que yo sea la chica, maldición.

- Hola chicos, puedo ayudarlos? -La vendedora se acercó rápidamente- están aquí buscando disfraces por la fiesta de las princesas, cierto? Por aquí tengo los de Enredados, les va perfecto a ustedes.

- Enredados? qué es eso? - Sammy no estaba al día de las nuevas películas de princesas.

- Oh, creí que lo sabrían, ustedes calzan perfectos! es de Rapunzel y Eugene, tú eres como ella, rubio, con pecas, ojos verdes y labios carnosos; y Eugene es justo como tú, pelo castaño largo y cara audaz.

Dean quedó en shock y Sam y Cas no podían evitar mirar la foto de Rapunzel y compararla con Dean... se reían en su cara porque en efecto la vendedora tenía razón, Dean tenía ojos de princesa... hasta sus pestañas eran largas y parecían algo encrespadas... la forma de los labios era la misma y las pecas... definitivamente era el disfraz adecuado. Dean salió de la tienda molesto y Cas lo siguió, mientras Sam eligió el disfraz de la talla de Dean y la larga peluca que le pondría... (por supuesto sabía la talla de su hermano, no se hagan preguntas tontas)

- Dean, la vendedora tiene razón, es perfecto. No puedes estar en serio molesto por eso.. muchas vidas dependen de esto!

- Tu podrías entrar ahí y acabar con ellos con tu mojo de ángel, Cas. Me ahorrarías la vergüenza.

- Lo haría, Dean. Pero no puedo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte. No puedo volar y mi energía podría quizás acabar con uno, esta gracia que tomé prestada no es del todo compatible conmigo, no puedo hacerla rendir como la mía.

- Hey chicos, ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos para preparar a la princesa... -Sam salió de la tienda con las bolsas de compras en sus manos.

- Pagarás por esto, Sammy, pagarás...

- Lo que diga mi princesa- hizo una reverencia

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, pero como eso no le hacía daño real a Sam simplemente pasó caminando rápido para no perder más tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al motel en que se estaban quedando, Sam puso la película (que le dio la vendedora junto con su número de teléfono -cosas que pasan-) para conocer a los personajes que iban a representar, y Cas siempre tan eficiente amarró a Dean a una silla frente al televisor para que no se escapara de ahí. No era tan larga, y Sam estaba completamente vestido como Eugene cuando la película terminó por lo que solo quedaba vestir y arreglar a Dean... La parte más complicada. En realidad, no fue tan terrible como pensaban que sería, luego de una buena afeitada, Dean se puso la ropa por su cuenta (insistió en dejarse un pantalón bajo en vestido y como este era largo no se notaba, así lo dejaron conservarlos) luego tuvieron que ayudarle con la peluca (la cual era la castaño claro corta del final de la película porque todos concluyeron que sería incomodo para moverse con la larga) y el maquillaje que fue base para que su piel se viera pareja, no demasiada ya que los chicos se sentían torpes intentando esparcirla homogéneamente por su rostro. Así fue como ya siendo la hora, partieron a la fiesta.

Dean no lograba recordar alguna situación más humillante que esta, no podía dejar de repetirse en la cabeza lo molesto que se sentía, y planificaba como vengarse de esto con Sam y Cas.

- Princesa, no debería ir por ahí con esa cara de enojo, sus súbditos podrían hacerse una mala imagen de usted...

- Oh Sam, desgraciado, como sigas con tus malditas bromas juro que esta princesa de partirá la cara.

- Wow la princesa si que tiene todo un carácter...

- cállate! pagarás!

- calma Dean, ya vamos llegando, se supone que estás feliz de participar en esto... así que sonríe.

Dean lo miró con cara de sentirse traicionado, y siguió caminando en dirección al local... sintiendo que le picaba la mano por tomar el machete que llevaba en la guincha de la pierna derecha y hacer rodar cabezas de vampiros... literalmente sentía picor, la marca de Caín estaba molestando... pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía que centrarse y lograr pasar para luego matar a los malditos vampiros.

Cas se hizo la chica invisible y los chicos fueron examinados por los guardias que cuidaban la entrada, quienes los dejaron pasar gustosos debido a la buena impresión que daban con sus disfraces tan bien parecidos a los personajes. "Bien, ya estamos dentro, ahora a matar a los malditos vampiros" pensó Dean, pero no se imaginaba que tan lejos estaba de alcanzar su meta aún... apenas pasaron el velo que se encontraba justo antes de la pista de la discotheque, se encontraron siendo apuntados por luces y siendo presentados:

"Esta es la pareja concursante número 15, de Tangled. Hola chicos, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?" .- el presentador se acercó rápidamente a los confundidos Winchester.

- uhg, Sam, éste es mi- fue cortado por Dean quien tomó el micrófono antes de que Sam dijera "mi hermano Dean" como acostumbraba a hacer... eso les hubiese hechado a perder el plan.

- Dan, me llamo Dan.- dijo con la voz más amigable que logró sacar, tragándose su rabia para mantener la farsa.

"Y bueno, Sam, Dan, cuánto tiempo llevan siendo pareja?"

- 5 años.- Sam dijo el primer número que se le vino a la mente, porque si decía que "desde toda la vida" tal vez sería menos creíble que eran pareja.

"los invitamos a pasar por el bar de este lado, en 20 minutos más empieza la competencia de baile"

Dean pasó su mano por el brazo de su hermano menor y se dejó conducir por él hasta el bar.

- WHISKEY! - Nada de bailes, Sammy hagamos nuestro trabajo. Y tu, Cas, puedo sentir tu respiración de risa, maldito, tu también pagarás.-

- Sale un whiskey para Rapunzel. ¿Qué se sirve su novio?

- Lo mismo, gracias.- Sam estaba casi disfrutando la cara colorada por la rabia de Dean

- Encontré uno Sammy, a las 3 llendo al servicio de varones con la cenicienta. creo que me entraron ganas de ir al baño.

- Está bien, voy contigo Dean.

- No, no cariño, que ya vuelvo.- le dio una palmada en el trasero antes de salir casi campante en dirección al baño.

Sam casi podía ver los saltitos de felicidad de Dean al caminar y le dio risa, porque en serio le recordó a Rapunzel, solo que esta era una versión mucho más oscura porque estaba feliz de la sangre que iba a hacer correr... la sangre que iba a hacer correr... Dean iba a ensuciar su vestido, y luego no podría salir del baño sin ser notado... definitivamente tendría que ir. Pero no, fue sostenido por la espalda por alguien invisible (Cas) quien le susurró al oído que Dean podía sacarse el vestido perfectamente para no ensuciarlo y que para eso se había dejado los pantalones. Luego de un rato volvió Dean, con una sonrisa en el rostro y luciendo más relajado. Justo a tiempo para el concurso de baile.

No supo como, pero terminó en el centro de la pista con Sam sosteniéndole la mano para bailar, rodeados de principes y princesas de todos tipos. Y de todos tipos, tanto así como vampiros... el vampiro justo a su lado olió la sangre de su hermano en Dean y entonces cuando empezó el baile, intentó atacarlos mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Los hermanos esquivaban por inercia y resultó que sus movimientos encantaron al público. Era un baile nuevo y extraño, pero le gustaba al público y llamaron bastante la atención. La música terminó y las parejas salieron en orden, excepto el vampiro que corrió para advertirle a los otros, y que fue interceptado por Sam y empujado por una fuerza invisible hacia una puerta de servicio... donde fue decapitado sin siquiera saber que lo atacó.

La siguiente hora pasó rápido en la misma dinámica de salir y encontrar a los vampiros desprevenidos y matarlos sin llamar la atención. Un trabajo limpio y en coordinación, Winchesters y Castiel en sintonía.

Cuando ya estaban sentandose en el bar para tomar un trago a modo de celebración y descanso, Cas se quedó sin jugo y se volvió visible. Pero ya estando dentro poco importaba que lo pudieran ver, así que se sentaron los tres a beber juntos, cuando la luz los enfocó de nuevo y se escuchó al presentador.

"Y aquí tenemos entonces, a la pareja ganadora de la noche, Rapunzel y Flynn de Tangled! por ser los más parecidos a los personajes, no solo en físico si no también en actuación. Pasen al centro de la pista por favor"

Sam y Dean se miraron sorprendidos pero cansados, no habían hecho esto para concursar en alguna cosa extraña y no estaban interesados en el premio, pero fueron sacados de sus asientos y levantados a través de la multitud que los dejó justo donde los habían llamado. Y entonces fueron coronados, y les dieron el trago especial de la casa. Por último, debían bailar como reyes de la noche, y el tema escogido fue un vals de corta duración. Dean se aprovechó de su menor estatura para pasar el brazo bajo la espalda de su hermano en una vuelta final, y lo empujó para fingir que lo besaba como hizo Rapunzel con Eugene al final de la película; solo que hubo un error de cálculos y un leve empujón de una camarera despistada y en realidad no fue fingido, y la multitud simplemente se volvió eufórica. Sam y Dean volvieron apenados a su lugar con Cas, luego que les dieran una botella del trago de la casa, y se fueron rápido.

Una vez en el cuarto de motel, Sam se quitó la ropa y se tiró en su cama sin importarle que los otros le vieran, y Dean se sentó a tomar un poco más de la botella que les habían dado y le convidó también a Cas. De pronto se sintieron mareados y luego Dean se sintió repentinamente despejado, como si pudiera sentir todo y pensar cosas tontas increiblemente rápido. Cosas tontas como venganzas infantiles, y que se le acababa de ocurrir una buena. Se estaba parando para dirigirse hacia su hermano cuando fue atrapado por Cas, quien posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Dean, lo miró con esos azules tan intensos suyos y lo besó pasionalmente. Dean se sorprendió bastante, pero en seguida se puso al día. Se sentía extrañamente liberado de pararse a pensar en si las cosas que estaba haciendo estaban bien o mal. Cuando se quedó sin aire, y se separó para respirar, pudo hablarle a Cas.

- Cas, dame un segundo, solo un poquito para molestar a mi hermano, ¿si? y vuelvo en seguida a retomar lo nuesto

Tras el asentimiento de Cas, Dean se encontró vertiendo lo que quedaba en la botella en la cara de Sam, quien en vez apartarse abrió la boca para beber lo que pudiera. Y entonces Dean se abalanzó al cuello desprotegido de su hermano, besando y dejándole una marca que produjo un gemido en Sam, quien se enderezó alarmado.

- Ok, ahora si estoy despierto. Que gracioso, Dean

- Muy gracioso Sam. Puede que yo esté vestido de chica pero aún eres tú la nena de la familia.

- ah, ¿si? challenged acepted.

Sam levantó una ceja haciéndose el interesante, y entonces tiró de Dean a la cama y comenzó a besarlo hambrientamente. Cuando estuvieron los dos jadeantes por la falta de aire al fin se separaron. Cas ya pensaba que se iban a ahogar. Dean miró confundido a Cas y luego a Sam.

- Qué demonios les pasó a ustedes, que les dio por atacarme?

- uunm, no lo sé Rapunzel.- apenas sus labios terminaron de pronunciar palabra y Castiel ya se había lanzado a la cama con los hermanos y trabajaba junto a Sam para desvestir a Dean mientras lo besaban y marcaban.

Dean no se resistió, tener a su hermano y al ángel, los dos seres que más le importaban en el mundo en ese momento cuidando de él no podía estar mal... se sentía tan querido que incluso olvidó el dolor de la marca y sus años de infierno, todo lo que importaba eran Cas y Sam.

-yo-yo los quiero... - dijo Dean entre suspiros

- amar - dijeron Sam y Cas al unísono

- amar es más correcto de decir, Dean. Yo soy el hermano por el que darías todo y Cas es el ángel por el que más te preocupas.

- tu también te preocupas por Cas, y Cas también te ha sacado de la perdición.

Esas palabras de Dean hicieron que Cas y Sam se miraran, y se besaran entregadamente. Esto le dio a Dean el espacio para desvestir a Cas mientras acariciaba el torso de su hermano... se sentía tan jodidamente bien... una vez tuvo a Cas sin camisa se dirigió a una de las tetillas de Cas, lo que provocó un gemido de parte del ángel, Sam se enfocó en el cuello de Dean y entonces todo se volvió una sinfonía de suspiros y gemidos de los tres, mientras Dean tiró su peluca lejos. Los Winchester dejaron al ángel tendido en la cama, lo que Sam aprovechó para rozar sus caderas con las de Castiel y de ese modo juntar sus erecciones... por un momento Dean pensó que los chicos se vendrían pronto por los gemidos que emitieron, pero no, aún tenía para divertirse... así que, juntanto las piernas de su hermano, pasó su miembro entre las mismas, y en el vaivén de sus movimientos iba chocando los testículos de Sam, haciéndolo gemir más. Se separó un momento para buscar el lubricante que vertió sobre sus dedos y luego pasó a Sam para que hiciera lo mismo, y empezó a trabajar en la entrada de su hermano como él en las de Cas. No supieron si era por el calor del momento o qué, pero la preparación fue inesperadamente fácil. Estaban tomando posición y Dean ya había entrado en Sam, cuando Cas habló:

-Dean, Dean, tu- tú primero, por-fa-voor...

- Joder Cas, si lo pides tan amablemente, y si Sam me lo permite...

- las damas primero.

- ya verás como de dama soy Sam...

Dean entró en Cas y lo hizo gemir un poco, pero rápidamente se lo entregó a Sam y siguieron en lo que estaban. En realidad el que estaba orquestando todo aquí era él, Sam estaba un poco sobrepasado con la doble sensación por lo que se movía según el impulso que le daba Dean, y así el movimiento llegaba hasta Cas. Dean marcó la espalda de su hermano tanto como pudo y le daba justo en su punto dulce en cada estocada mientrasCas dibujaba patrones al azar en el torso de Sam... Así que no pudo soportar demasiado tiempo más, salió de Cas y se vino. Fuera de juego, quedó tendido junto a Cas en la cama mientras se pasaba su bruma post coital, y Dean tomaba a Cas con un ritmo frenético. Entonces se quedaban sin aire, y Cas decía "Dean, Dean" entre cada respiración y lo que no vio venir, fue a Sam algo más recuperado tragándose su miembro y entonces iba "Saam, Dean, oh, chicos..." y Dean no podía con la vista tan sucia que tenía de su hermano y Cas también sobre estimulado se terminaron de correr... Estaban hechos un lío pero poco les importó, Dean se tiró sobre los dos y les dio besos de buenas noches, porque estaban simplemente rendidos.

El despertar fue... extraño, por decirlo menos, porque los tres recordaban lo que habían hecho, pero estaban avergonzados al mismo tiempo. Se ducharon por turnos y Dean, mientras esperaba el suyo recogió la botella que ganaron la noche anterior, para ver los componentes. "Feniltalamina, Bremenalotide, alquilonitritos, Mirra, alcohol, jarabe de coco" ok, almenos tres de lso componentes eran afrodisíacos bastante potentes y conocidos, de la mirra no estaba seguro y los otros eran para el sabor. Al menos ahora tendrían una excusa. Cas salía del baño ya vestido y entraba Sam, y se fue directamente hasta Dean.

- Dean, lo de anoche-

- fue por esto, mira, son afrodisíacos... de la mirra no estoy seguro

- oh, creo que eso afecta a los ángeles... y considerando que esta gracia no va muy bien conmigo, las cosas de humanos pueden haberme afectado también.

- si, podemos dejar esto atrás y seguir como siempre, tenemos muchas cosas de que preocuparnos

- no Dean, puede que haya culpa de los afrodisíacos pero, yo quería hacer esto. No me arrepiento, y creo que me la pasé bien. Tu te relajaste, y noto tu aura un poco más descargada... La marca de Caín te ha estado afectando mucho,y creo que esta ocasión permitió aclarar mi mente. Te quiero, y a Sam, quiero estar con ustedes, incluso en actividades como la de anoche.

- Cas, yo, uhg-

- Dean, puedes pasar.- Sam se había bañado eficazmente como siempre, tomándole muy poco tiempo.

Cas y Sam hablaron sobre el asunto y llegaron a un acuerdo para cuando estuvo Dean con ellos.

- Dean, no hay problema con esto. Te amamos, nos amas, y mientras esto nos mantenga juntos y cuerdos mantengámonos así.

- Bueno, Samantha. Ya vámonos a casa.

- Ok, Deanna.

Y así es como los chicos volvieron al búnker entre discusiones infantiles de juego y risas a planear lo que se les venía por delante.

* * *

**No sabía hasta dónde me llevaría todo esto, pero es que Dean es tan perfectamente ojiverde y pecoso como Rapunzel que no pude reprimirme! tenía que hacer algo! y el threesome, salió de la nada, es que no me gusta dejar a Sam solito y ultimamente él ha estado mucho más cerca de Cas, so... here we are! comenten si les gustó esta pequeña locura o si no, saludos!**


End file.
